As fossil fuels such as petroleum and coal become depleted, there is increasing interest in renewable energy sources such as solar heat energy. Recent studies have shown that up to one third of the energy consumed in the United States is used for the heating of dwellings and other buildings. Since there is relatively little temperature increase between outside air and indoor, heated air, it has been shown that solar energy collectors can easily meet the energy requirements for this low temperature system.
However, there have been significant practical impediments to the wide-spread implementation of solar heating systems. The most significant impediment has been the cost factor in installing the solar heating system. Generally speaking, these systems have involved the use of rather large solar energy collecting panels. These panels generally comprise a flat, rectangular box in which tubing is disposed to contain a flowing liquid such as water. The box is generally covered with a pane of glass to protect the system from the elements, and to reduce heat loss caused by wind, evaportion, radiation, and the like. Since these panels are large and unwieldy, and the glass that is employed therewith is very fragile, the solar collection panels must be handled by a skilled crew. Furthermore, since the prior art panels are generally installed on the roofs of buildings, they must be hoisted to the installation location by rather large cranes, derricks, and the like. These particular installation factors contribute greatly to the high cost factor.
Furthermore, the prior art solar collection panels are generally installed over an existing roof structure. In a new building or dwelling, the sub-roof and the outer finished roof are usually installed prior to the installation of the solar collection panel. In an existing building, the solar collection panels are usually emplaced over the existing roof structure, whether it be tar, gravel, shingles, etc.
There is an inherent duplication of labor and materials involved in installing solar heat collection panels over an existing roofing structure. That is, the portion of the existing roof which is covered by the solar heat collection panels is protected from the elements by the panels, and serves no useful function. Furthermore, the labor involved in installing the two overlying systems is also duplicated and thus wasteful.